Garnet/Image Gallery
Official Arts General Garnet-official.jpg|Official artwork. img_garnet.png|Official artwork. 2 (also used in game) 10p.png|Garnet the magician. Garnet's 2nd Official Artwork.jpg|Jumping Garnet B0017ovvii.03.jpg|Garnet's old artwork. IMG 2831.JPG|Garnet with the other main Jewelpets. 16107392_417231068628650_3085043617243256994_o.jpg|Garnet in magazine LINE stickers 63.png|Garnet is so rude! 61.png|Garnet apologized in a weird way. Hh.png|Garnet the self-conscious cat. ''Jewelpet'' F0201590 15555040.jpg|Garnet, Sapphie and Ruby's idol outfits concept artwork for episode 37. Garnet 1 (Jewelpet).png|Garnet acting all pretty. Garnet 2 (Jewelpet).png|Garnet turning her head back in disgust. Jewelpet.full.453895.jpg|Garnet on the 2nd DVD cover for the first series. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ chamu02.jpg|Garnet's info. chara_05.gif|Twinkle artwork. --.jpg|Garnet on Miria's shoulder. image0028.jpg|Garnet on Miria's head. Jewelpet Sunshine Garnet.png|Official anime render. chara04.gif|Sunshine artwork. imagerie hbu.jpg|DVD cover. imageiekdkd.jpg|Garnet in the dvd n ° 7 Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! 18.png|Kira Deco artwork. Jewelpet Happiness 37.png|Garnet's information. Lady Jewelpet Chara pet 04.png|Info about Garnet. 31.png|Lady artwork. Anime Screenshots ''Jewelpet'' During the Credit.jpg|Garnet running with Minami, Aoi, and Rinko during the ending. Garnet is not sure about her ribbon.png|Garnet isn't sure about her ribbon. GAURNEEET.PNG|Garnet looking in the mirror. GARNET and ruby.png|Garnet & terrified Ruby. net_03.gif|Garnet after being awakened. Garnet Appears.jpg|Garnet's appearance in Episode 2. Surprised.jpg|Surprised Garnet. Tumblr lop8wzYwey1qabe3fo1 500.gif 20190731-193647.jpg 20190731-193701.jpg 20190731-193825.jpg 20190731-192040.jpg ScreenShot009.jpg|Garnet and Sapphie are upset. 20181208-232416.jpg|Garnet and Sapphie smile. 20181208-223718.jpg 20181208-232711.jpg shower1.jpg|Garnet having a shower. 20181123-141655.jpg 20181123-141745.jpg 20181123-141757.jpg 20181123-142348.jpg 20181201-134154.jpg 20181201-134606.jpg GARNETS BATH.png|Garnet bathing in roses. GARNET IN MAGICLAND.png|Garnet flying in Jewel Land. GAWRNETZ.png|Garnet's new present. GARNET IN BIKINI.png|Garnet in a bikini. GARNET BOWS.PNG|Garnet touching her ribbon. 20181023-221119.jpg 20181023-221133.jpg 20181123-143340.jpg 20181201-224451.jpg 20181201-224536.jpg Extremely angry Garnet.jpg 20181123-143432.jpg|Garnet gets very upset. 20181123-143139.jpg|Garnet is not amused at Ruby. 20181201-224747.jpg|Garnet saves Minami from the sea. 20181201-224837.jpg 20181201-224851.jpg|Garnet can't take it anymore! 20181201-225226.jpg Garnet talking to the screen.jpg|Garnet talking to the screen. (Fourth wall break) 20181123-143744.jpg 20181123-143637.jpg 20181123-143550.jpg 20181023-222003.jpg 20181123-144012.jpg 20181023-220305.jpg|Garnet mocking Ruby loving Tour. 20181208-231353.jpg 20181123-142607.jpg 20181123-142710.jpg 20181023-223219.jpg 20181123-142821.jpg Magic Time.jpg|The "Three Muskajewels". 20181123-142836.jpg 20181023-221304.jpg 20181023-221440.jpg Cool outfits.jpg|Garnet, Ruby, Sapphie, Tata and the humans dressed up as heroes. Feels pretty for the cats.JPG 20190723-174822.jpg 20190723-174620.jpg 20190723-173938.jpg 20190723-173402.jpg 20190723-173114.jpg 20190723-173034.jpg 20190723-172830.jpg 20190723-172249.jpg 20190731-193706.jpg 20190731-192428.jpg 20190731-192343.jpg 20190731-191948.jpg 20190731-191850.jpg 20190731-191650.jpg 20190731-191543.jpg 20190731-191445.jpg 20190731-191210.jpg 20190731-190352.jpg 20190731-190153.jpg 20190801-115251.jpg Jewelpet Twinkle☆ 20181223-142358.jpg|Garnet and Sango in Miria's eyecatch. Jewelpet Twinkle Eyecatch - Garnet.jpg|Garnet on eyecatch from returning. Garnet and Sango.jpg|Garnet & Sango casting magic. In the second season.jpg|Garnet in a bubble. tumblr_lkdu0x9Cqs1qc6xjro1_400.gif|Garnet spinning. (Animated) Jumping.jpg|Garnet jumping. ScreenShot004.jpg|Garnet posing. Garnet_is_scared.jpg|Garnet is scared. 20190404-093510.JPG|Garnet and Sango proud of themselves. Garnet getting dizy.JPG|Garnet getting dizzy. tumblr_mj0jxnacez1s5e5yko1_400.gif|Garnet dancing with Sapphie. (Animated) Garnet.jpg|Garnet sitting. Look at all of them.jpg|Garnet and the other Jewelpets. 45.jpg|Garnet. Ruby and others.jpg|Garnet, Sapphie and Ruby on-stage. 112.png|Garnet vs. Ryl. 20190320-192321.JPG|Garnet shutting Sango's mouth. Jewelpet.Tinkle☆.full.195667.jpg|Garnet and Sango are worried. Jewelpet Sunshine Garnet uses Jewel Flash (Jewelpet Sunshine).jpg|Garnet and her Jewel Pod. 20190107-105631.jpg|Garnet's first appearance in the 3rd season. 20190107-105808.jpg|Garnet crying. snapshot20110929221356.jpg|Garnet the bad student. She's a naughty girl.gif|She's Rotten To The Core. 20190107-110134.jpg BrownGarnet.jpg|Garnet's fur has turned into dark brown by Labra's magic! 20181128-200931.jpg ep_292361_0.jpg|Garnet with lots of sliced cucumbers on her face. 20181128-201036.jpg 098764532.jpg|Garnet next to a strawberry sundae. 20181128-201519.jpg 20181128-201252.jpg|Garnet hitting herself with a fanpaper. 20181128-201654.jpg 20181128-201705.jpg|Garnet doing exercise while Sapphie falls asleep. Ruby, what's wrong, said Garnet.JPG Ruby, I'm home!.JPG 20190305-152437.JPG 20190607-121620.jpg 20190305-152501.JPG 20190607-121412.jpg 20190607-121418.jpg 20190607-121228.jpg 20190305-153921.JPG 20181119-132241.jpg 20190305-153250.JPG 20190305-153422.JPG 20190305-153445.JPG 20181119-132848.jpg 20190305-153528.JPG 20181128-185935.jpg 20181128-190512.jpg 20181128-190529.jpg 20181128-190619.jpg 88.png|Garnet the waitress. tumblr_lzs50efrZE1qiutt0o1_1280.jpg|Garnet as a maid waitress. tumblr_lzs50efrZE1qiutt0o2_1280.jpg|Garnet in a plaid costume. tumblr_lzs50efrZE1qiutt0o3_1280.jpg|Garnet in a pilot costume. tumblr_lzs50efrZE1qiutt0o4_1280.jpg|Garnet in a China dress. 20190128-005106.jpg Tumblr lql24xAqA71qbg37io1 540.jpg|Garnet in an angel costume. tumblr_lwvu23D9p61qbpriuo1_400.gif|Garnet's customers. (Animated) 1429493486351-0.png|Garnet, Peridot, & Sapphie at the sea. 20190401-182807.JPG 20190107-110616.jpg 20190107-110856.jpg yy.png|Jugem Garnet!! imageybu.jpg Dgimagen.jpg|Diana and Garnet. 20190305-140349.JPG|Fortune Garnet. Garnet X Dian TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF.jpg|Garnet gets hugged by Dian. 20190305-140528.JPG imaghhj,.jpg 20190305-140732.JPG images v.jpg 20190305-140801.JPG images y.jpg|Garnet in the rain. tumblr_m32mubXh3M1r19ij5o1_500.gif|Garnet spinning. (Animated) tumblr_m32mubXh3M1r19ij5o4_250.gif|Garnet's smooth moves! tumblr_m32mubXh3M1r19ij5o3_250.gif|Water falling on Garnet after she dances. 20190305-140905.JPG|Garnet with her tears. Garnet talk to Ruby.JPG|Garnet talk to Ruby. 30.jpg|Baby Garnet. Farmer Garnet.JPG|Farmer Garnet. Look at us.jpg|Garnet in a Musical. 20190302-115542.JPG W2606455b71ee4a994b141.jpg|Garnet is freakin' out! Cutie Garnet.JPG 20190724-161840.JPG 20190724-161857.JPG 20190724-162046.JPG 20190724-162204.JPG 20190724-155230.JPG 20190320-133502.JPG 20190320-133553.JPG Cut it out.JPG|Garnet smack Ruby with a fanpaper. 20190320-133732.JPG 20190320-133916.JPG tumblr_nti3yuNwFC1uezsp7o3_1280.png|Garnet Robot. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! JewelpetKiraDeco7.jpg|Moody Garnet. 51.jpg|Garnet on stage. Wild Garnet.jpg|Wild Garnet. tumblr_my3w0oJVeS1rni86yo1_500.gif|Happy Garnet. (Animated) tumblr_mf17k5ZAGc1rrv2z0o1_400.gif|Garnet's jewelflash! (Animated) tumblr_m3c65mU1uL1qzqefvo1_500.gif|Garnet in love. 2 (Animated) 29.jpg|Garnet is crazy about Blue Knight! 40.jpg|Blue Knight stroked Garnet's chin. 50.jpg|Garnet is thinking of a bat... lp.jpg|Garnet in a fight with Opal! 09.jpg|Garnet is worried. original.jpg|Garnet is having a bath. 20190215-111418.JPG 20190215-110343.JPG 20190215-110404.JPG Garnet and Ruby running.JPG tumblr_m8xnzelSDL1r19ij5o1_500.gif|Garnet in love. (Animated) tumblr_m8xnzelSDL1r19ij5o2_400.gif|Garnet loves catnip. (Animated) 20190215-110708.JPG 20190215-111022.JPG 20190215-111123.JPG 20190215-111133.JPG -=-=.png|Nervous Garnet. 33893cee.jpg|Garnet without her necklace. ScreenHunter_02Jul27145.gif|Garnet in a card. 20190215-103553.JPG 20190215-103610.JPG 20190215-103732.JPG 20190215-103813.JPG 20190215-103830.JPG 20190215-104111.JPG 20190215-104125.JPG 20190215-104601.JPG 20190215-104634.JPG 20190215-104641.JPG 20190215-104738.JPG tumblr_mdw3jbmuJv1rrv2z0o1_500.gif|Garnet jumping into the air. (Animated) 1378476_10151960768066410_1495349913_n.jpg|Garnet wonders. KOHAKU IS ALRADY.jpg|Garnet being tricked by the evil Kohaku. POOR GARNET IS TRAPPED.jpg|Kohaku tricking Garnet. GARNETS FOOD.jpg|Garnet's meal. 1359161820689.jpg|Garnet & Sapphie having hot-spring. 44af77ba83aaa5270b97679c93166300_thumb.jpg|Gleeful Garnet. A1e9E.png|Garnet hates being swinged! vlanime085515s.jpg|Garnet curls herself up. vlanime085498s.jpg|Garnet winks. vlanime085504s.jpg|Garnet's emotions. vlanime085503s.jpg|Garnet's emotions. 2 vlanime085502s.jpg|Garnet's emotions. 3 IMG_5350.JPG|Garnet as a ninja. tumblr_mnwl7i9WbX1r9tozso2_500.png|"You've gotta be kidding me." 1361053339172.jpg|Garnet holded by Blue. 20590323_1436853663057800_6618719601578475520_n.jpg|Being held by Blue Knight. upload_-1 (11).jpg 295515c7.png F8c54159.png 20190415-205920.jpg 20190415-204811.jpg 20190415-204623.jpg 20190415-204402.jpg 20190415-204348.jpg 12743a00.jpg|Garnet shocked with tears with Blue in the background. F26f073b.jpg|Garnet and friends having snack. Jewelpet Happiness ++.jpg|Garnet in the second opening. JPH40-10.jpg|With Sapphie. 9898.jpg|Relaxed Garnet. 867e242a.jpg|Unsatisfied Garnet. IMG_1577.JPG|Teary-eyed Garnet. tumblr_mnfca4Tb4Q1qiutt0o1_540.jpg|Garnet posing. tumblr_mnfca4Tb4Q1qiutt0o2_400.jpg|Garnet posing. 2 tumblr_mnfca4Tb4Q1qiutt0o3_400.jpg|Garnet's pictures. tumblr_mnfca4Tb4Q1qiutt0o4_540.jpg|Garnet's pictures. 2 20190121-182322.jpg 13748854499126.png|Garnet being hit on the head. 20190121-182659.jpg 20190121-182834.jpg 20190121-182902.jpg|Garnet smells something. 20190121-183021.jpg|Garnet are glad that Labra and Rosa are okay. 20190121-183134.jpg 20181214-232311.jpg 20181214-232320.jpg 42e40105.jpg|Garnet with a Takoyaki. 20190121-185240.jpg Garnet's breath of FIRE.jpg 20190121-185333.jpg 20190121-190341.jpg|Garnet and Sapphie shocked. 20190121-185534.jpg 20190121-185559.jpg 20190121-185833.jpg|Garnet cries on the Whale. 20190121-185854.jpg 60.jpg|Crying Garnet in a spotlight. 57.jpg|Prideful Garnet. 49.jpg|Garnet is pumped up! tumblr_mrq9z4yNK21qbgi6oo1_500.gif|Everybody is shocked! (Animated) 55.jpg|Garnet the proud cat! 33.jpg|Garnet is stirring something. 52.jpg|Garnet is overjoyed! 62.jpg|Garnet in the ending. 1385763100289.jpg|Garnet sparkles with hearts. jph45-0012.jpg|Garnet sowing a field. AttheArch_zpsf8089a71.jpg|Garnet holding a coffee filter. tumblr_n388clIDKS1t1x4h6o1_500.gif|Garnet gets excited that she wants to go to Paris. (Animated) 3707426f.jpg|Garnet showing off herself in front of Ruby and Rosa. c2875bed-s.jpg|Garnet is very mean!! 20190325-150350.JPG jewelpet-happiness-5451-1.jpg|Garnet on the sofa. 1384563160249.jpg|Garnet gets hugged by Chiari. ef83d7fa.jpg|Garnet's paws are injured! f0026679_0405693.jpg|Garnet blushed. AttheArch_zps76e9a01e.jpg|Garnet with flowery eyes. 2f95ad15.jpg|Thrilled Garnet. 11200893_1098869983461896_2782671011869945271_n.jpg|Garnet shows off. tumblr_inline_njxrrej7XA1r2lnzh.jpg|Money-lover Garnet. IMG_1601.JPG|Garnet serving customers. tumblr_my4runJ7hP1rni86yo1_500.jpg|With Ruby and Sapphie. 85c5d70a.jpg|Sassy Garnet. jewelpet-hp49-18.jpg|Garnet breathing out a sprout of water. Garnet evil laugh.JPG|Garnet evilly laughing. 11206848 1582606618670282 2481884861350249238 o.jpg Screen Shot 2019-03-30 at 4.56.43 PM.png|Garnet'e fiery eye. A357ba94.jpg|Garnet sweatdropping in front of Rin. b4f39b47.jpg|Garnet the waitress. Lady Jewelpet 10 606 01.png|Garnet & Mizuki. 01 412 02.png|Garnet alongside Mizuki. 10 607 06.png|Garnet with Mizuki. 10277729 1392273491055038 5862274164303477462 n.jpg|Happy Garnet with the others. 47.jpg|Garnet along with some T-shirts. Ansdugi.png|Garnet's back. 2_320_200.jpg|"Charming smile~" tumblr_n93vb2lTKV1rsghfro4_500.png|Garnet on Mizuki's hand. image0083.jpg|Garnet holding her Jewel Pod. i4F6C0Z.png|Sapphie & Garnet. 90.png|Garnet & Ruby. IMG_1591.JPG|Soaking wet Garnet. 20190426-101258.JPG garnety.jpg|Garnet doesn't feel good after she takes a bite of her mushroom... IMG_1566.JPG|Garnet in bed. Jewelpet Magical Change Normal Form tumblr_noj28wbvA81rqur4vo1_540.gif|Garnet with a microphone.(Animated) 65.jpg|Garnet in the opening. 66.jpg|Garnet was thrown out of the bag! JP76.gif|Garnet flies out from the wardrobe! (Animated) 20150517_1590253.jpg|Secret Agent Garnet!!! Sleepy Garnet.jpg|Sleepy Garnet. 11224788_655125591255627_5747727692488905838_n.png|Garnet boasting about herself. ants stealing garnet candy.PNG|Some ants are going to steal Garnet's candy dress! GARNET AND LARIMAR.png|Garnet standing behind Larimar. Garnets Hat.png|Garnet wearing a fancy hat. GARNET BIRD POOP.PNG|Garnet singing. GARNET BIRD POOP2.png|Garnet as a potted plant. Garnet HAT.PNG|Garnet in her hat. Garnet HAT2.png|Garnet in her hat is scared by Ruby! garnet nad larimar sparkly.png|Garnet explaining Larimar's dress. GARNET POTATO.png|Garnet as potato chips. garnet shouting.png|Shouting Garnet. bandicam 2015-09-13 15-19-14-476.jpg|Nicola Love Garnet!!!!!!! 12011330_1180134938668733_835058211884220118_n.jpg|Garnet is ready! imageww.jpg|Garnet holding a shopping bag. imagee.jpg|Garnet putting up her chin. imagerttt.jpg|Garnet speaking. imagerty.jpg|Garnet is over the moon. imageyu.jpg|Garnet persuading Luna to take off her spectacles.1 imagerte.jpg|Garnet persuading Luna to take off her spectacles.2 Wimage.jpg|Luna and Garnet.1 imagew.jpg|Luna and Garnet.2 Zimage.jpg|Garnet looking herself in her mirror. bandicam 2015-09-13 15-25-22-139_1.png|Garnet 1 GarnetSapphie.png|Garnet and Sapphie looking out of the window. COqb4xMUAAA7jdT.jpg|"What was that?" Human Form Human Garnet 5.jpg|Garnet as a human. Human Garnet 4.jpg|Garnet during her transformation. Human Garnet 3.jpg|Garnet during her transformation. 2 CFKLj6JVEAAsLtq.jpg|Garnet casting her magic. tumblr_nohpguNvae1rsghfro1_500.gif|Garnet transforms!(Animated) Human Garnet.jpg|Garnet in her human form. tumblr_nppm68GheU1rsghfro1_500.gif|Flying Garnet.(Animated) tumblr_nogumwO9on1ss8ecbo1_1280.jpg|Saddened Garnet. 84171011bbc1140c9d54fafe225b6924.jpg|Garnet after the transformation. 17173299524_46b9160d59_m.jpg|Garnet looking herself at the mirror. Human Larimar singing with Human Garnet.jpg|Garnet singing with Larimar. Human Larimar & Garnet.jpg|Garnet & Larimar. 12088374_713474725420713_942496243859982442_n.png|Garnet with happiness. Misc. Images Garnet_Sapphie_and_Peridot.PNG|Garnet, Sapphie, and Peridot in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu crossover. DG9Bza1V0AAUkbn.jpg|In her outfit in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu Crossover. contents03_30.gif|Garnet's in-game info. contents01_23.gif|Garnet in a Jewelpet Game. 41dKzaAeClL.jpg|Garnet fuzzy toy. 8528A426-C73B-4A15-8757-3E4C1DFA89DE.jpeg|Garnet toy and Jewel Charm 897E4753-DC19-4D08-89F2-833324742E53.jpeg|Garnet plush 04365536-71FC-4058-B5BC-C1472F2511C8.jpeg|Garnet mask Category:Images Category:Image Gallery